Cuento de Hadas
by Madame Poulain
Summary: Ginevra Molly Weasley desde pequeña conoció la historia de cómo un bebé logró derrotar a Voldemort, creció escuchando el nombre de Harry Potter y en sus sueños siempre estuvo presente como una fantasía de un Cuento de Hadas. Viñeta Ginny/Harry. Reeditado.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son solamente de la güera Jotaká. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con mi imaginación.

* * *

—**Cuento de Hadas.—**

**&.**

Ginevra Molly Weasley desde pequeña conoció la historia de cómo un bebé logró derrotar a Voldemort, creció escuchando el nombre del niño, Harry Potter, y aunque nunca en su corta vida lo había visto, con sólo conocer su historia llegó a tomarle respeto y verlo con una fascinante admiración.

Harry James Potter creció siendo el héroe de una pequeña pelirroja sin siquiera saberlo y muchos menos proponérselo, pero la pequeña Ginny, desde que le contaron por primera vez su historia empezó a adorarlo en silencio, sin que ninguno de sus hermanos mayores se enteraran, no quería que se fuesen a burlar de su fantasía.

Lo admiraba, lo adoraba, era su héroe, soñaba con él y uno de sus más grandes anhelos era conocerlo algún día, aunque eso lo veía un poco difícil.

Cuando se enteró que su hermano Ron era amigo de Harry Potter no lo podía creer, leía a escondidas las cartas que su hermano escribía, donde hablaba acerca de su amistad con Harry y algunas palabras más, que decían algo acerca de una "niña molesta que se creía la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts", quería conocerlo, quería saber de él todo lo que se pudiera.

Una mañana, bajó las escaleras gritando que dónde estaba su vestido, nunca esperó encontrarse con él sentado en la mesa de su casa. Se quedó pasmada al verlo, su corazón contenía una gran emoción, que ella pensaba, en cualquier momento le estallaría despidiendo miles de estrellas, las manos le sudaban y sólo atinó a subir corriendo de nuevo las escaleras. Parecía que no había cambiado en nada. El niño delgado, con ropa que le quedaba enorme, con unas gafas redondas y que parecía pez fuera del agua por no saber absolutamente nada del mundo mágico, seguía siendo el mismo del año pasado, sólo que ahora era un poco más alto.

Entró a Hogwarts y gracias a Ron, Harry le empezó a hablar. El sentimiento de admiración se convirtió en algo que no logró comprender, algo que en un principio la asustó pero que después aceptó. No supo cuál fue el instante en que se enamoró de él, sólo entendió que los nervios que antes sentía al verlo, ahora eran mariposas en el estómago, porque se había enamorado.

Su sueño ya no era conocerlo, ahora era que él se fijara en ella, pero eso era más difícil que su deseo por conocerlo. Harry sólo la veía como la "hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo", sólo le dirigía escuetos _holas._

Soñaba con él por las noches, ahora lo veía con más fascinación que antes y cuando la rescató del basilisco en su primer año se sintió como la _damisela en peligro_, como las tantas que habían en los cuentos muggles, que su madre le contaba de pequeña cuando se iba a dormir. No le gustó haberse visto como una chiquilla frágil frente a sus ojos, porque ella siempre había sido fuerte y valiente, pero le gustó mucho haber sido salvada por Harry, ahora con mayor razón era su héroe, la había salvado.

En el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos celebrado en Navidad, anhelaba fervientemente que Harry pusiera sus ojos en ella y la invitara, pero eso nunca sucedió. Sufrió por su decepción pero al final aceptó ir del brazo de Neville.

Soñaba con el día en que él se fijara en ella y la amara como ella lo amaba, pero pasaban las horas, los días, las semanas, los mese y los años y Harry la seguía tratando como la hermanita de Ron. Sufría por eso, sus amigas le decían "Olvídalo", aunque ella seguía guardando una pequeña esperanza, seguía viviendo en su cuento, esperando que se hiciese realidad, su corazón era renuente y se negaba a aceptar la realidad, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus ilusiones se fragmentaban más y más.

Y en su cuarto año terminaron por romperse en mil pedazos, cuando se enteró del noviazgo de Harry y Cho. Comprendió que él nunca se iba a fijar en ella, que sólo tenía ojos para Cho y le dijo adiós a su fantasía.

En quinto año decidió olvidarlo. Empezaría por no hablarle, por no mirarlo, por ignorarlo, era una promesa, ya no iba a sufrir por un amor infantil. Lo estaba logrando, estaba cumpliendo su promesa pero todo se le vino abajo aquel maldito —o bendito— día en que Harry volteó a verla y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa distinta.

* * *

**REEDITADO: **Ñoña, sosa, curis, pasteloza, seeh, todo eso era hace dos años por culpa de un ideota que hasta hace poco lo pude ver como lo que es, un hombre común y corriente. Por Dios, ésta viñeta hasta cosa me da dejarla, a Ginny la veo tan no-Ginny. Arrg, pero well, no quiero borrar mis inicios, son un suicidio pero se les toma cariño.

**Madame.** 13/12/10


End file.
